vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Jeremy
The semi-antagonistic, yet friendly relationship between the cured vampire/ human Damon Salvatore and the Supernatural Hunter, Jeremy Gilbert has not always been a close one. However, after some time of antagonizing each other, the two eventually bonded with each other over their common interests. There are times when Damon treats Jeremy like a little brother, and though the two have not always gotten along, Jeremy has grown to respect Damon and his relationship with his sister, Elena. As the series progressed, Damon began to do his best to protect Jeremy for Elena's sake. In Season Four, when Damon was shot with werewolf-venom laced bullets, Jeremy was the one who suggested that Damon should take the cure to save himself from dying, demonstrating that he does, in fact, care about him. During Season Five, they mostly had a brotherly dynamic, though Damon's brief period of self-destruction following his break-up with Elena did lead Jeremy and Damon's relationship to sour temporarily. Despite this, Damon did his best to help Jeremy deal with his resurrection and Bonnie's death while Elena attempted to have a normal college experience. In Season Six, when Jeremy believed Damon and Bonnie to be dead, he mourned for them both, and had difficulty discussing Damon's death with others while living at the Salvatore Boarding House. Upon Damon's return from the 1994 Prison World, the two bonded over their mutual friendship with Bonnie and worked together with Elena and Kai to help bring her back as well. Damon also proved to be very supportive of Jeremy's decision to leave Mystic Falls, even going through the trouble of compelling Jeremy's high school teachers to allow him to graduate early, compelling him a spot in an art school in Santa Fe, Arizona, and, in a comical move, stealing some marijuana from Alaric's girlfriend Jo to give Jeremy as a going-away present. They are reunited as Jeremy Gilbert came back to Mystic Falls in I Was Feeling Epic, after his sister woke up. Jeremy now works with Alaric Saltzman in the Salvatore Boarding House and is now family with Damon Salvatore, since he married his adoptive sister, Elena Gilbert. They are referred to as "Deremy" or "Jamon" by the fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= The two didn't encounter each other until Haunted, the night Jeremy's girlfriend Vicki Donovan died after she went out of control with bloodlust as a result of Damon turning her into a vampire. Elena saw how hurt and distraught Jeremy was and felt so guilty about the fact that he had lost his girlfriend so soon after their parents had died that she asked Stefan Salvatore to take away his pain. Unfortunately, because Stefan only fed on animal blood rather than human, he didn't believe he was strong enough to perform the compulsion correctly, which caused Damon to volunteer to compel him to forget what happened. Though Elena was hesitant, she ultimately agreed, and Damon went up to Jeremy's bedroom to alter his memories. In 162 Candles, when Elena noticed a difference in Jeremy's behavior following Damon's compulsion, she confronted him about it. However, Damon simply replied, "Elena, I took away the suffering," which included his grief caused by the death of his parents, thereby allowing Jeremy to return to the mostly-happy teenager he was before. In Children of the Damned, when Damon organized a dinner party at the Gilbert House, Jeremy and Damon bonded over video games and talked about girls; specifically, Anna, whom Damon knew and met back in 1864, just before he was turned into a vampire. However, Damon and Jeremy's short-lived friendship eventually ended in Founder's Day, when Jeremy became angry at Elena for keeping so many secrets from him, including what happened to Vicki and what she really became before her death. Annoyed at how Jeremy spoke to Elena, Damon threatened to end him if he made things difficult and teased him about his teenage angst. Their argument was ultimately broken up by Stefan, who claimed that his attempts to repair Elena and Jeremy's relationship wouldn't work, since he believed Damon was only doing it for his own benefit. That evening, Damon witnessed the murder of Jeremy's vampire girlfriend Anna at the hands of his uncle, John Gilbert. Knowing that his life was saved by Elena's compassion for him, he tried to make it up to her and Jeremy by going to Jeremy's room and informing him about Anna's death. The two ended up bonding over Damon's feelings of guilt that he couldn't save her, and when Jeremy asked him if being a vampire made the feelings easier, he responded that they did, not knowing that Anna had given Jeremy a vial of her blood so she could turn him earlier in the day. Once Damon left, Jeremy, having taken Damon's words to heart, drank Anna's blood before ingesting the entire bottle of painkillers that had been prescribed to Elena following the car accident the previous spring. Fortunately, Jeremy didn't take enough medication to kill himself, which caused the vampire blood to simply heal the damage the medication caused to his system. |-|Season Two= In The Return, after being rejected by Katherine Pierce who finally told Damon that she never loved him, Damon got drunk and went to the Gilbert house to confess his feelings to Elena. However, when he tried to kiss her, she rejected him and echoed the same sentiments Katherine had said earlier—she had feelings for Stefan, and only Stefan. Furious about this rejection, the two got into an argument, which caused Jeremy to come in to see what was going on. In his anger and hurt from the two consecutive rejections, Damon grabbed Jeremy by the neck, pinned him to the wall, and snapped his neck, claiming that Jeremy wanted to know what it was like to be a vampire and wanting to prove to Elena that he had no humanity. In another fortunate turn of events, Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert ring that was given to him by his uncle John, and because he was killed by a supernatural vampire, he was resurrected a few minutes later. In Brave New World, after Jeremy finally comes back alive, he's angry at Damon for killing him, or at least attempting. Jeremy threatens to expose Damon's true nature to the town however Damon doesn't seem worried about that fact and walks off. He later visits Damon at the boarding house, intending on killing him. He spiked his alcohol with vervain in order to weaken him and eventually drive a wooden stake through his heart. However, he eventually doesn't go through with the plan, although Jeremy referred to him as a dick when Damon was attempting to be like a big brother to him but they eventually found some common ground together, finding out that Damon's father as well as Jeremy's father both hated vampires. They eventually got somewhat closer then they were the year previously. Jeremy finds out information relating to Mason and the moonstone. Damon is first unsure whether to get him involved, but Jeremy insists he can help. Jeremy informs Damon that he's found a plant commonly known as Wolfsbane, which has toxic properties deadly to werewolves like vervain is to vampires. Jeremy attempts to intervene however, Damon grabs his neck and threatens to kill him if he gets in the way with what he's doing. He later helps Damon as well as the others to kill and destroy Katherine Pierce. Damon also takes Jeremy on trips with Bonnie, more specially to the Martins home to grab all of their grimoires. All three later go to a spot where witches were killed and it was also were Bonnie was able to harness their power as well. Damon also helps out Jeremy when Klaus compelled numerous students at his school to attack him, he and Stefan are able to fight him off long enough for him to get away. Jeremy helped Damon when he got bit by a werewolf and was slowly dying. However, when Sheriff Forbes finds him and attempts to shoot, he makes a bad decision and moves out the way and the bullet actually shoots Jeremy in the heart, killing him. |-|Season Three= In The Reckoning, Jeremy is taken by Katherine and Damon. Later Damon hits Jeremy in order for Anna to help them. Later when Damon gets a call and he leaves to go help Elena and tells Jeremy to stay with Kathrine so they can find Mikael. In The New Deal, ''Damon worried for Jeremy's safety after one of Klaus's hybrids almost kills him. He later is seen compelling him, (under Elena orders,) to leave town and have a normal and safe life in Denver. In ''Heart of Darkness, Damon and Elena go to Denver to see Jeremy. They use this ability to contact ghosts to speak to Rose about which vampire she was turned from in order to work out which bloodline Damon, Stefan Salvatore, and Caroline where created from. Kol has been one of Jeremy's friends, Jeremy not knowing he is one of the Originals. Elena and Damon stay at Denver for sometime to find out what information Rose has for them. While speaking to Rose, he finds out that something is going on between Damon and Elena when Rose says, "Tell Damon that I'm rooting for him and Elena." |-|Season Four= In The Rager, Damon worked with Jeremy and Klaus to cook up a Connor Jordan-catching plan. Connor accompanies Jer to the hospital, and they follow the doc into a storage room. Once inside, however, Connor somehow senses Damon’s presence. “Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe,” he asks. The sexy Salvatore steps out of the shadows. “Did I say germaphobe?” Damon asks. “I meant vampire.” In The Killer, Damon came up with a plan to save Jeremy, Matt, and April. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Elena had Damon come over, and he wondered why she hadn't called Stefan. It's because she doesn't trust him right now, she said. Damon argued that killing Jeremy was worse than compelling him. In My Brother’s Keeper, Elena told Damon and Caroline about Jeremy having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been keeping it from her. Damon told her not to worry and that he would go look for Jeremy. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Damon and Elena attempts to help Jeremy fight his inner demons. In After School Special, Jeremy and Matt sparring lakeside in tank tops while Damon listened to a voicemail from Elena for presumably the 100th time. Jeremy wanted Damon to teach him something new—and what we learned was that Jeremy is still no match for a vampire. A pizza delivery girl arrived, for the third day in a row. Damon told her not to return, no matter how much the boys begged. Damon wanted to finish that message from Elena, who misses him and wishes he'd let her come to him, so he told Jeremy and Matt to run around the lake twice. Later, Jeremy practiced slowly loading a gun while Damon fished for information on Elena's mood. Their conversation was interrupted by Klaus, who wanted to know how many vampires Jeremy had killed. He needs that hunter's mark to grow so he can find the cure and make more hybrids (since he just murdered 12 of them). Damon said Jeremy wasn't ready, and Klaus said he wanted to help. So Damon told Jeremy to watch and learn—and then he fired two bullets into Klaus. "That was for Carol Lockwood," Damon said. Later, pizza girl was turned into a vampire and Jeremy staked her. Damon vamps in and together they all watch Jeremy’s tattoo grow. Then Jeremy, Matt, and Damon showing up at a bar littered with patrons Klaus had in transition to become vampires. He thought Damon was going to convince Klaus there was another way to do this. "Well, I thought about it," Damon said, "and then I realized his idea was better." In Catch Me If You Can, Damon helps Jeremy with his training to kill the newly turned vampires but they were all killed by Kol. Damon protected Jeremy from Kol but later Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. As Damon tried to resist it, he told Jeremy several times to kill him but Jeremy couldn't do it. Proving that two do care about each other. After Jeremy's death in Stand By Me, Elena gives his Gilbert Ring to Damon, as it is of no use to Jeremy or her. Damon was happy to see Jeremy when he made his return. Damon told Elena to spend what time left she has with with her brother. In the Graduation, Jeremy seeing that Damon was wounded with werewolf venom, was worried and suggested that Damon take The Cure. |-|Season Five= Damon and Jeremy have become roommates at the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon promised Elena he would look after Jeremy while she was away at school. Turns out, no one at school really wants to be friends with "the freak who faked his own death." Jeremy, of course, gets in a fight on his first day back and fully utilized his hunter abilities, landing him an expulsion. Luckily, Damon compelled the principal to give a lighter punishment. Damon admonishes Jeremy for his actions, although lightens up, telling him not to tell Elena. Silas visits Damon at the Grill and as Jeremy approaches and greets "Stefan", he realizes that he’s Silas and not Stefan. But not before Damon lets him know Katherine is staying at the Salvatore boarding house. They manage to save Katherine before Silas kills her. Then Silas plays lets make a deal. He’ll give Damon Stefan’s location, if he gives him Katherine. Jeremy prepares to return Katherine to the boarding house when she causes them to get in an accident. Knowing Jeremy should have been back by now, Damon goes to look for him. He finds him nearly dying and rushes to him and heals him with his blood. Jeremy revives and tells Damon that Katherine escaped. Damon responds by hugging him and saying that he doesn't care where Katherine is. In True Lies, Damon tells Jeremy to find Katherine and keep her out of sight. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, knowing that it is becoming difficult to keep Bonnie's secret as everybody is waiting on her return, Jeremy finally decides to reveal the secret. Although Bonnie is demanding him not to, he tells Damon. Damon was the first person he tells, and Damon reacts angrily at first, telling Jeremy not to say it as once he does, everything will change. When Jeremy does 'say it' and tells him, Damon looks angry as if he would hit Jeremy and starts towards him, however instead, he then pulls him into a hug and rubs his neck and hair with his thumb, much like he did in I Know What You Did Last Summer. In Monster's Ball, Jeremy agreed with Damon to work with Silas to bring Bonnie back to life. In Handle with Care, Silas interrupts Damon and Elena's cuddling session to remind them he's pumped about dying and the plan to save Bonnie is still a go. But, he first has to road trip to New Jersey to destroy the anchor, taking along Damon and Jeremy. While at the warehouse, they begin looking for the anchor but Damon gets a call from Tessa and she gives him until sundown to kill Silas, threatening to harm Elena if he doesn't. Jeremy and Damon are discussing the Bonnie situation. Damon tells him he can’t put Elena on the line to bring Bonnie back. Bonnie tells Jeremy to help Damon. Back at the Salvatore House, Damon and Jeremy are getting drunk over the fact that they couldn’t save Bonnie and they now have to keep a eye on Amara, the progenitor of the Petrova's. In 500 Years of Solitude, Damon and Jeremy toast to Katherine's impending death. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Damon ruins his friendship with Jeremy by kidnapping him and his girlfriend Bonnie using Jeremy as a pawn for Damon and Enzo's plan. In While You Were Sleeping, In Rescue Me, Damon attends Jeremy's parent-teacher conference with Elena after a night of passion with her, after their tense breakup. Damon and Elena find out that their influence could be negatively affecting Jeremy's already-miserable life. In Man on Fire, Jeremy tensely works with Damon, along with Matt Donovan, in finding out how to gain the upper hand on the Travelers. Damon then forces Jeremy to admit that the Traveler Knife is destroyed, which annoys Damon. In Promised Land, Jeremy hesitantly allies himself once again with Damon to try and help Damon defeat Markos, the charistmatic leader of the Travelers. In Home, they ally to stop the Travelers. Jeremy even tells Damon that he wants to remain his friend despite Damon using his life as a bargaining chip in earlier episodes. However, Jeremy frantically watches Bonnie and Damon disappear in a white abyss and into another dimension. |-|Season Six= In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jeremy and Damon share a tense reunion. Jeremy claimed that he wasn't surprised Bonnie didn't escape the Prison World with Damon. Jeremy however is relieved that Bonnie was alive. In reply, Damon argues that he regrets letting Bonnie send him back to the land of the living alone. In The Day I Tried To Live, Jeremy and Damon, along with Elena, use Liv Parker as an anchor to Bonnie's Prison World to stop Bonnie from committing suicicde. Jeremy successfully stops Bonnie's from killing herself, which relieves both Damon and Elena. In Stay, Damon, with Elena's help, compels an art professor from an Art University to let Jeremy attend the college despite Jeremy's low grades from high school. Jeremy is grateful for Damon's help and thanks him for his help. This episode concludes their interaction with one another onscreen. Despite their tense moments on the show, Damon and Jeremy leave their unstable friendship on a good note. Quotes |-|Season One= :Damon: (mocking Jeremy): "I have so many emotions, but I don’t have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" :Jeremy: "You're a dick!" :Damon: "You do not talk to me like that! I am not your sister. And from now on... ''(He catches his arm) don’t talk to your sister that way."'' :Jeremy: "So, you’re going to kill me just ‘cause I hurt Elena’s feelings?" :Damon: "Cut her some slack." :Jeremy: "She erased my memories!" :Damon: "No, I did! She was protecting you." :-- Founder's Day. |-|Season Two= :Damon: "You came here to kill me?" :Jeremy: "It's only fair, you killed me first." :Damon: "What made you wisen up?" :Jeremy: "My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolutely sure they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do?" :-- Brave New World. ---- :Damon: "You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave." :-- Plan B. ---- :Jeremy: "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" :Damon: "Founders thought it was poetic, burning her where the other witches burned." :-- Know Thy Enemy. ---- :Jeremy: "Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" :Damon: "We need to have a little talk." :--''The Last Dance. |-|Season Three= :'Damon: "Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion." :Jeremy: "Thanks for the concern, Dick." :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Jeremy: "What's going on?" : '''Damon: "Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks. ''(he sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side, looking into his eyes) Here's the thing, Jer: You go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you meet new girls, living girls. You're gonna drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want."'' :--''The New Deal'' ---- |-|Season Four= :Bonnie to Jeremy: "You need to kill a vampire." :Jeremy: "Oh great, give me a stake. I'll kill Damon right now." :Damon: "Easy Van Helsing. We'll get you one." :--''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' |-|Season Five= (Damon approaches Jeremy, who is sitting at a table in the restaurant.) :Damon: "One day. ''One day where you don't screw it up."'' :Jeremy: "Leave me alone, Damon." :Damon: "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." :Jeremy: "Says the guy who once killed me." :Damon: "Yes – in the privacy of your own home! Away from prying eyes, unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius." :Jeremy: "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" :Damon: "I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this. Finish eating, meet me outside." :Jeremy: "Something's wrong. When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was." :Damon: "What are you talking about?" :Jeremy: "Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing." :Damon: "Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember?" :(Bonnie appears next to Jeremy, unseen by Damon.) :Bonnie: "I died. Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free." :Jeremy(to Damon): "That was Silas." :Damon: "That's impossible." :Jeremy: "I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That - that was Silas." :Damon: "I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's ''that psychic."'' :Jeremy: "What did he want?" :Jeremy: "Hey." :Damon: "How far'd you get?" :Jeremy: You said not to tell you. :Damon: "You pick ''now to listen to me?"'' :Jeremy: "We just passed Old Miller Road." :Damon: "Good. Turn around, bring her back." :Damon: "Jeremy! Gah!" :(Damon bites into his wrist and shoves it over Jeremy's mouth, feeding him his blood.) :Damon: "Open your eyes, Jer. You do not get to die on me, you hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk! Wake up, or I'll kill you myself!" :(After a beat, Jeremy moves and wakes up.) :Jeremy: (struggling) "Katherine – is gone." :(Damon sighs in relief and hugs Jeremy's head close to him.) :Damon: "I don't care." :Jeremy: "You didn't tell her Silas was here." :Damon: "Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, and you got expelled." :Jeremy: "So you lied." :Damon: "No, I withheld a bit of the truth, so that Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out." :--''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' ---- :Damon: "OK. Where is she? Call her. Get her here." :Jeremy: "That's the problem. I can't actually call her. No one can." :Bonnie: "Please don't do this, Jeremy." :Jeremy: "I've been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone is waiting for her to swoop in and save the day." :Damon: "I don't speak crazy person, Jer. You're going to have to translate that for me." :Jeremy: "Think about it, Damon. I was dead. I wasn't supposed to come back." :Damon: "Yes, exactly the beauty of Bonnie magic. Which is what we need right now." :Jeremy: "You're not hearing me. Magic finds a balance. I'm not supposed to be here." :Damon: "No." :Jeremy: "You can't just bring someone back from the dead. There is always a price to pay for it." :Damon: "Don't say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare." :Jeremy: "She didn't show up to her dad's funeral, Damon. Nobody has spoken to her all summer." :Bonnie: "Please. Jeremy." :Damon: "You say it and everything in Elena's life goes to crap. Do you understand me? Everything changes." :Bonnie: "Do not say it, Jeremy." :Damon: "Don't." :Jeremy: Bonnie's dead. :Damon: "Damn it, Jeremy! You realize what you just did? Why would you say that?" :Jeremy: "I'm sorry. People need to know." :--''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' Gallery A25aa5f.jpg JeremyDamonBar4x11.jpg DamonJeremyBar4x11.jpg JeremyDamon4x11.jpg 206a.jpg 3a5daa.jpg Jeremy baseball.jpg A5da4a.jpg VD410HD 0369.jpg damon-and-jeremy-catch-me-if-you-can.png Jeremy-and-Damon-Kol-in-TVD-4.11-Catch-Me-If-You-Can.png|Confrontation with Kol TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg Damon and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Deremy - Bromancy <3 Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash in TVD 5x01 Damon 13 TVD 5x04.jpg|For Whom the Bell Tolls Deremyimage.jpg Guesswho.jpg Apictureisay.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x06.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 32.47 -2014.05.19 02.18.51-.jpg|life sucks either way jeremy Rescue02.jpg Tvd 4x10-12.jpg Delena506-19.png Delena506-20.png Delena506-22.png Damonjerelena507.png 6X06-56-DamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-14-ElenaDamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-15-DamonJeremy.jpg Trivia * Jeremy's relationship with Damon is similar to the one he once had with Tyler Lockwood. * Damon compelled Jeremy twice, both under Elena's orders. * Damon did become Jeremy's guardian while Elena is at college.http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2013/08/14/vampire-diaries-season-5-stefan-jeremy/ * Deremy is similar to Dalaric. * Damon has tried to kill Jeremy three times. **In The Return, Damon kills Jeremy but Jeremy comes back to life since he was wearing the Gilbert ring. ***Damon claimed to know that Jeremy was wearing his Gilbert ring, and he would come back to life. However, he finally revealed that he did not know. * In the episode'' Rescue Me, Damon tells Elena that he has had Jeremy's Parent Teacher conference programmed in his calendar for months. * In the episode ''Home, Jeremy knows that Damon is dead since he saw him disappear into the white light with Bonnie. * In Stay, Damon gives Jeremy a joint as a 'graduation' present, and jokes that if he tells Elena about it, Damon will kill him, again. * Damon and Jeremy are the two most important people in Elena's life. * Damon and Jeremy are brothers-in-law since Damon married Elena, Jeremy's sister. Jeremy is also the uncle of Elena and Damon' probable children. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship